


Into You

by Top_Hatted_Octopus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Complete, Infidelity, Inspired by Music, M/M, Minor Castiel/Michael (Supernatural), Not between Castiel/Dean, One Shot, Smut, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Top_Hatted_Octopus/pseuds/Top_Hatted_Octopus
Summary: Castiel is nothing but the trophy on the arm of his fiancée. Dean is the bodyguard who changes everything.Inspired by Ariana Grande's music video for Into You.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

> The music video has been out years but I just couldn't get this out of my head...a while later and here we are. Enjoy.

**Then**

Breath panted hot in Castiel’s ear. Fingers, strong and calloused slid up his chest, gripping the base of his throat.

Castiel arched back, clawing at the hips slamming against his, drawing _him_ closer.

Eyes, green flecked with gold and darkened with want locked onto his.

A shuddered moan.

**Now**

The flash of bulbs was blinding, yet Castiel didn’t blink. The reporters were clamouring at the barriers, near shouting over each other to be heard.

“Mr Novak, how-”

“Mr Godwinson, can you tell us-”

“Castiel! When did Michael pro-”

“Michael! How did you-”

Castiel didn’t answer of course, merely kept his smile in place, left hand resting in the crook of his fiancée’s elbow; the simple platinum band of his new engagement ring catching the light as the cameras continued to flash.

Michael Godwinson, Castiel’s fiancée, stood beside him in a sharply pressed suit and a smile that was even and white and just as cold as their relationship.

A moment later Michael shifted, hand gripping Castiel’s as he turned and lead them into the venue.

The doors closed behind them, the reporter’s shouts cut off and replaced by the soft, melodic music from inside.

**Then**

The heat was as hot and as dry as the landscape rolling past the passenger window. 

Castiel took a moment to admire the view, the emptiness, the freedom, before he sank back into the leather seat; the engine’s rumble comforting and familiar beneath the soles of his shoes.

A hand landed on his thigh, resting there a moment before travelling higher.

Castiel eyes slid slyly over to his companion. “You’re driving. Don’t start something you don’t intend to finish.”

A huff of laughter, but the hand remained.

Ten minutes later and the air rushed out of Castiel’s lungs as he was slammed against the hood of the car – a sleek, black 67 Chevy Impala if he remembered correctly.

Castiel writhed against the scorching paintwork as teeth bit into the soft flesh beneath his ear and hands tore open his jeans, yanking them down and then off altogether.

Slippery fingers breached him, first one, then two, then three, stretching him open in rushed but careful strokes.

The fingers retreated and a moment later he was entered, the length thick and long and exquisite.

Castiel groaned long and hard until he was full, freckled hips stilling when they pressed flush against his own.

He reached up, fingers sinking into dirty blonde hair and yanked until plump lips met his own in a filthy, open-mouthed kiss.

Teeth nipped at his lower lip. “Tell me what you want.” The words were husky against the scuff of his jaw.

“Move.” Castiel growled. A moment of nothing passed and he grew desperate.

“Dean, please.”

**Now**

The space was crowded. There were people he knew, business acquaintances, family, friends and such, and many people he didn’t know – presumably his fiancée, Michael’s associates.

Michael towed him from one person to another, making the social rounds expected of them at an event they were hosting.

The event? Their engagement party.

Between one greeting and the next, Castiel allowed himself to breathe a quiet sigh before forcibly lifting the corners of his mouth into a polite smile. 

It could have been minutes or hours later, but the introductions and greetings were finally finished. As soon as they were, Michael placed a chaste – entirely for show – kiss on Castiel’s cheek, dropped his empty champagne flute on the tray of a passing waiter and departed for the bar.

Castiel sighed. Just like clockwork, he was left to fend off the sharks, alone. Namely, his mother, Naomi and an awful business acquaintance of Michael’s, Zachariah.

Naomi, his mother, was a stiff, cold woman to whom he owed this entirely unwanted betrothal to.

Zachariah on the other hand, was constantly trying to weasel his way into Castiel’s good graces so that he might put in a good word for him with Michael.

Both were equally insufferable.

Speak of the devil, Castiel spotted his mother a short way off speaking with one of her many wealthy connections.

Before she could spot him, Castiel drained the last of his glass and replaced his own flute with a fresh one before slipping unnoticed between the guests.

**Then**

Castiel’s back hit the motel door as Dean crowded close, tongue tangling with his, hands slipping beneath his shirt to spread warmly across his back, drawing Castiel closer.

The door opened and they stumbled inside, clothes leaving a trail towards the bed before Castiel was pressed into the mattress.

Wet heat enveloped is cock and Castiel threw his head back, fingers threading between the strands of Dean’s hair, tugging, pulling, urging.

He didn’t last long.

Dean crawled up the length of his body, looming, shaft pressing hot and hard against Castiel’s abdomen.

Another moment to catch his breath and then Castiel tangled his legs with Dean’s, flipping them over, mouth carving a path of open-mouthed kisses over the flat planes of warm flesh.

“Sh-shit.” Dean choked when Castiel licked a wet stripe along the underside of his cock before sealing his lips around the head, cheeks hollow as he sucked.

**Now**

Castiel sat alone in a room full of people. Michael hadn’t returned and Castiel was unsurprised.

His eyes flicked between the guests before settling on his fiancée. Michael was propped at the bar with an attractive man on each arm, his smile sly and flirting and he learnt close to whisper into first one ear and then the other.

Castiel wondered which man Michael planned on taking home tonight, or perhaps both. Castiel didn’t care, only mildly humiliated at the blatant display of planned infidelity at their _engagement_ party.

When he looked, it seemed either the other guests didn’t care or were ignoring it. So Castiel shrugged and allowed his eyes to move on, eyes wandering over the crowd until they suddenly caught and locked onto green ones.

Dean.

Even across the room, Dean’s gaze was intense and burning as he stared at Castiel.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Castiel fought to keep his expression neutral, eyes flicking away and back again, unable to resist the pull of Dean’s gaze.

As part of Castiel and Michael’s security entourage, Dean was stood in position against the fall wall. Castiel hated every foot of space between them.

He looked away, wanting but unable to bridge the distance.

Castiel reminded himself that he was getting married. Married and that the brief affair between him and Dean was over.

Castiel had ended it.

**Then**

Though fucked out and spent, Castiel couldn’t sleep. His stomach wormed with anxiety; his heart thudded heavily in his chest.

Never in his life has Castiel been so impulsive, so disobedient, so unfaithful. But he hadn’t been able to do it anymore. Hadn’t been able to live a lie, to continue to live his life the way his mother, his entire family wanted him to. The perfect little trophy husband on the arm of a man whose wealth, business and social standing matched the values his family had lived by and bred into for generations.

So, he’d ran.

In an impulsive, entirely out of character move, Castiel had packed a suitcase and left. But what he hadn’t anticipated, was the Dean would follow.

The chest under his cheek expanded in a deep breath and Castiel’s eyes flicked up to the man in question. No, he hadn’t anticipated on Dean following. He hadn’t anticipated on…well, _this_.

Castiel had run from his family, his responsibility, his relationship with Michael. But god help him, he felt more alive in the past two weeks than he had in his entire life. 

As if Dean could feel his belated unease, green eyes blinked open before focusing on him in the dim light cast from the parking lot outside their motel room.

“Ok?” He asked, voice gruff from sleep.

Castiel stared, head tilted as he thought about it. Was he? Was he ok, really? Previous worries aside, when he thought about these last weeks with Dean. It had been liberating and freeing and _passionate_.

When he remained silent, Dean frowned, eyes sharpening and he leant up on one elbow, dislodging Castiel who rolled onto his back to look up at Dean.

Fingers traced along his jaw, green met blue and held. “Just say the word, Cas and we’ll go back.”

Dean thought he was unhappy, Castiel frowned because when he thought about it, he wasn’t. Not really. He was the furthest thing from unhappy. “No.”

Dean’s eyes darted between his. “No?”

In response, Castiel grabbed Dean by the back of his neck and reeled him closer.

A laughed was huffed against his lips and a moment later Dean’s weight settled between his legs, pressing him further into the mattress.

An indiscernible amount of time later, Castiel shuddered, head thrown back in ecstasy as Dean panted hotly against his ear.

**Now**

The anxiety was back and Castiel fought against the nausea clawing at his throat.

Tonight was his engagement party to a man whom he didn’t love and who didn’t love him in return.

Castiel could see it, could see the life he would live laid before his eyes if he continued to appease the traditions his family and society had set.

He would marry, it would be loveless. Michael would continue to have a string of lovers and Castiel would be the quiet, polite, _expected_ husband on his arm; his smile forever firmly in place while inside he drowned in misery.

His eyes met Dean’s across the room. His breath hitched. His pulse raced.

Dean’s face was like marble, jaw clenched and eyes firm, unwavering. But Castiel saw how his throat bobbed on a swallow before Dean’s eyes flicked away, breaking their gaze.

**Then**

“Oh-oh god.” Castiel choked, arms trembling from where they supported his weight as Dean fucked into him from below.

Fingers clenched tighter on his hips, bruising. The sounds of skin slapping against skin wet and obscene as Dean thrust into him harder and faster. 

Castiel was moaning, arms shaking now with the effort not to collapse.

Suddenly the world titled and Castiel found himself flat on his back, legs hooked into the crook of Dean’s elbows, spread wide, fingers clawing at skin as he was split open again and again.

“Oh.” Castiel gasped. “Dean. _Dean!”_

His prostate was being hammered. His blood thundered through his veins. The slick slide of Dean’s belly rubbed against his cock and it was all the stimulation he needed.

Head thrown back, he came with a shout, seed striping thickly across his chest and Dean’s.

A moment later and Dean slammed into him one last time, breath gasping and hips twitching where they were locked with his.

**Now**

Naomi was talking to Michael at the bar. Castiel couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he observed.

They were idly chatting, a breath of laugher now and again. One of Michael’s previous companions had disappeared, but one remained. Even though it was Castiel’s own mother he was talking to, Michael’s interest in the remaining man was clear in the touch of fingers, a smile, the inclusion in conversation.

Naomi didn’t seem fazed, didn’t react at all and Castiel felt his jaw clench in anger.

It was one thing to have a discreet affair on the side, it was quite another to flaunt it blatantly for all the world to see – not that the world seemed to care either way.

Dean was watching him again when he looked. There was no pity in his gaze and for that Castiel was thankful.

Castiel look back to Michael, again the life he would live flashed before his eyes and he couldn’t stand it.

Before, when he’d ran, it had been impulsive, a split-second decision that when thought about more closely, Castiel realised he’d always known it would only be a temporary break of freedom. What he was feeling now however, was more solid, grounding…permanent.

His gaze returned to Dean, but the other man was looking away, talking into his earpiece.

Castiel didn’t need anymore time to think. He stood, decision made.

In the next few moments, everything would change.

His life would be altered irrevocably.

He couldn’t wait.

**Then**

A phone was ringing, the trill tone dragging him out of sleep.

His hand patted across the bedside table until he found it. He answered without checking the caller ID. “Hello?”

_“Castiel.”_

Instantly wide awake, Castiel sat upright, dislodging Dean from where he’d be sprawled against Castiel’s side.

“ _Mother?_ ”

_“It’s time to come home, Castiel. You’ve had your little rebellion. It’s time to face your responsibilities to this family. To Michael.”_

Castiel swallowed thickly, his eyes catching Dean’s now that the other man was awake.

Naomi was still speaking in his ear, lecturing about upholding the family name, the family traditions. About what a disappointment he would be. About how he would be cut off if he didn’t fall in line.

Castiel was only half listening, he was watching Dean as Dean watched him in return, face still and eyes impassive. A mask.

_“Now, your engagement has already been announced-”_

That caught Castiel’s attention. “ _What?”_

Naomi sighed _. “Your engagement to Michael. Everything has been arranged between our families. The press has been informed. Your engagement party is in two weeks. You will be there. Do I make myself clear? I expect you home immediately. Goodbye, Castiel.”_

Naomi hung up before Castiel even had the chance to reply.

Heart pounding, the phone slipped between his fingers, thunking dully on the bedclothes.

Dean was still watching him, waiting for a reaction that Castiel was too shocked to give. He’d obviously overhead both sides of the conversation.

After a time, Dean sighed. It was a resigned sound. “Cas, I-”

Castiel pressed his fingers to Dean’s lips. He couldn’t face reality, not yet.

A moment later, Castiel’s lips replaced his fingers and he allowed Dean to make him forget, if only for a little while.

**Now**

Castiel strode to the bar, resolve firming with every step.

“It’s over.” Castiel said simply when he arrived.

Naomi frowned at him. “What is, Castiel?”

Michael merely raised an eyebrow.

“This ridiculous farce you call a relationship. My life will no longer be dictated by you, Mother. Nor anyone else for that matter. If you wish to disinherit me, fine. But my mind will not be swayed.”

Naomi’s hand gripped his arm, expression hard. “Castiel, you will not-”

He shook her off. “My decision is final.”

“Castiel, darling-”

Castiel turned cool eyes to Michael. “It’s over. Don’t pretend you care about this.” He looked at his mother. “Either of you. It’s merely a business transaction to you two, well I refuse to be apart of it any longer and no amount of threats will persuade me otherwise. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

Castiel tried to move away, but his mother was gripped his arm once more.

“Castiel, think about this. You will disgrace your family, you’ll be disinherited-”

“Goodbye, mother.” Castiel said firmly, removing her hand.

In a surprising show of restraint, she said nothing further, eyes darting around to ensure they weren’t making a spectacle of themselves.

After that it was surprisingly easy to slip from the party unnoticed. And Castiel breathed a sigh of relief once he escaped into the fresh air.

His mother, Castiel knew, would not take this news as easily as she had seemed to do this evening. So, the first thing Castiel did after leaving the party was turn to the group of reporters still lingering outside the venue.

In a single sentence that left no room for doubt, he announced that he and Michael had separated for good.

Castiel did not stick around to watch the ensuing fallout.

**Then**

Dean dropped Castiel off at his house two days after Naomi’s phone call.

Neither said a word nor moved as the engine idled at the curb.

The silence was heavy, and both broke it at the same time.

“Cas-”

“Dean, I-”

They broke off and stared out of the windshield.

“Cas,” Dean sighed. “this is it then, yeah?”

“Yes.” His jaw clenched. “It’s for the best.”

The seat squeaked as Dean turned to face him. “Cas…man, you don’t have to-”

Castiel turned to look at him, effectively cutting Dean off. “Yes. I do, no matter how much I regret it.”

Dean stared at him, jaw tight. He nodded, once. “Ok.”

Castiel leaned across the seat between them. His intention had been to give Dean a parting kiss on the cheek, but the other man turned his head at the last moment and their lips met in a kiss that was supposed to be chaste, but quickly turned filthy when Dean tilted his chin and deepened their kiss.

As far as goodbyes went, it was both the best and worst of Castiel’s life.

All too soon it ended when Castiel drew away, he opened the door and stepped out, ducking to look at Dean one last time.

Dean swallowed thickly. “I’ll see you at work.”

Castiel nodded. “Goodbye, Dean.” And he closed the door before retrieving his luggage and heading inside.

He didn’t look back, but he heard the Impala pull away some time later. 

**Now**

A knock.

Castiel sighed. It was no doubt his mother come to reign threats upon his head about his decision to leave Michael. He was surprised she had left it a whole two days before visiting him.

Castiel took a steadying breath before opening the door. That breath caught in his throat.

“Hey, Cas.”

Castiel blue eyes locked with Dean’s green ones. “Hello, Dean.”

They stared at one another over the threshold.

“I-er…” Dean cleared his throat and Castiel found himself endeared to see the embarrassed flush crawling red up his throat.

Dean licked his lips. “I heard about you and Michael. Congratulations, man. For standing up to your family like that.” Dean cleared his throat again when Castiel said nothing. “It took balls. I…” He floundered. “I hope your mom didn’t, ya know, disinherit you or anything.”

Castiel took a step forward.

“Look, man” Dean rubbed a quick hand over the back of his neck. “I didn’t wanna assume anythin’, but…” He paused, biting his lip, gaze downcast.

Castiel realised it was clearly difficult for Dean to get the words out.

He took another step forward.

“Well, you and I? We had a great time, er…you know. And, I…”

Castiel stepped closer still.

Dean blew out a frustrated huff of air. “Look, I like you, ok? And now that you and Michael are, ya know, not together I thought-”

Castiel stepped right up into Dean’s space. “Dean?”

Dean’s mouth closed with a clack of teeth.

This close, he could make out the flecks of gold in Dean’s eyes. Castiel’s mouth ticked up into a smile. “Shut up.” And he yanked the other man by his collar until their lips collided, all teeth, tongue, and panting breaths.

A minute later and they stumbled over the threshold of Castiel’s house.

Most of their clothes had already been shedded by the time the front door was kicked closed. 

**A long while later**

It took a while for things to calm down after Castiel’s announcement to the press about his and Michael’s breakup. But eventually the press lost interest and moved on to greener pastures.

Unsurprisingly, Naomi’s acceptance took considerably more time but, to his surprise, his mother came around. Well, it might have had something to do with a scandal had she publicly disowned him for refusing to marry someone he didn’t love. ‘It was bad for publicity’, she’d said. Castiel still rolled his eyes over that.

But no, he wasn’t disinherited or fired from the family business. All in all, things had worked out rather nicely.

Well…for now at least.

“You sure about this?”

Castiel looked at Dean from where they stood outside his mother’s house. “Yes.” He said without a single drop of hesitation, glancing down at the new ring adorning the third finger of his left hand.

Dean smiled and threaded his fingers through Castiel’s. “Well, alright then.”

With a quick grin and lingering kiss pressed against Dean's lips, he rung the bell. 

His mother always said she liked surprises and Castiel knew this was going to be the biggest one yet.

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, I apologize for any and all mistakes. Feel free to point them out. 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome.


End file.
